The Destruction of the Shikon no Tama
by Shadow Goddess3
Summary: Teamed up with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha must fight Naraku for the remaining jewel shard. But, after gaining the rest of the jewel shards, Tetsusaiga powers up, destroying them all! Can Inuyasha bring them back? What will happen to Naraku? Read to find out!
1. The Return of A Great Empire

Chapter 1: The Return of a Great Empire  
  
As the crew of Inuyasha is walking through the woods, they stop at a beautiful lake. Kagome says, "It's so pretty! Let's sleep here tonight!" Inuyasha glared at her and said, "Must everything always be pretty for you to like it? I mean c'mon!" Miroku looked around. "It's not that bad. Give the girl a break every once in a while," he said. Inuyasha pointed Tetsuaiga at him. He said, "You are in no position to talk!" "SIT BOY!" screamed Kagome. "I think I'll go look for some food," she said. Sango said, "I'll go too. That way nothing could harm you." "No! I mean, please stay. What could be out here that Kagome couldn't handle?" begged Miroku. "I'll be fine. Just stay here with that," said Kagome pointing to Miroku. Sango nodded.  
  
As soon as Kagome left the area, she could feel a jewel shard. She followed it until she came to a huge field. She stopped and looked straight ahead. Two eyes were staring at her from the weeds. Then, Shippou jumped up on her shoulder. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She said, "Oh. Shippou. It's just you. I thought it would be someone like Naraku." Then, Jaken ran by. Kagome froze. Then, she followed him into another forest. When she got very deep into the woods, a thick haze grew around her. She looked on her shoulder. Shippou was no longer there. Then, she looked all around. There was no sign of Jaken. She was left alone in the middle of a deep, foggy forest. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her from the shadows. She had no clue someone was about to strike, until she turned around. There, peering at her from behind the shadows, were two glowing, red eyes. Kagome jumped back. "I've been waiting for you," said a voice. Then, from the direction of the eyes, Shippou was thrown out of the shadows. His clothes were torn, he was bleeding all over, and he was just barely breathing. Kagome knelt beside him and looked in shock. Then, she looked at the eyes. Suddenly, something flashed by one of the trees. It looked like a claw.  
  
"She's taking way too long!" shouted Inuyasha. "I'm going to look for her." He left the camp area and started walking. Then, he got to the field Kagome had been in. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash. He ran towards the woods where he thought the crash came from. When he reached the center of the forest, he stood in shock. There was Shippou lying on the ground. And next to him was Kagome, lying still under a fallen tree. "It's about time you came. I had to make a sound that loud for you to get here," chuckled a very familiar voice. Inuyasha stared at the red eyes. Sesshomaru stepped forth. Staring at his brother who was towering over Kagome's body, Inuyasha asked, "How could you do this? What do you want so bad that you had to kill an innocent girl?" Sesshomaru smiled and replied, "I need you brother. Naraku has become stronger than both of us. The only way we can kill him is if we do a temporary fusion." Inuyasha smiled. "And what's in this for me?" he asked. "The remaining Shikon no Tama shards," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha agreed to this. Then, he felt the ground shake. Behind Sesshomaru, trees fell over and a city arose from the ground. As if reading Inuyasha's mind, Sesshomaru said, "This is an ancient city. In this city is where I hold the final jewel shards. All we need is the one Naraku has." Inuyasha sliced the tree with Tetsuaiga. He picked up Kagome. Then, he walked to Shippou. Holding Kagome in his arms, he picked up Shippou and placed him on Kagome's stomach. Sesshomaru said, "They'll be fine. Now brother, follow me into the great empire known as Dragonia. Together, we shall surpass Naraku, and get the last jewel shard!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Through the Castle

Chapter 2: Getting Through the Castle  
  
Inuyasha followed his brother into the city. In the very center was a shrine. They walked in. Sesshomaru walked through a doorway and turned around. He said, "Wait here." Inuyasha stood still. A moment later, Sesshomaru came back. He put the jewel shards in a pocket on the inside of his robe. Inuyasha looked at a crystal he held in his other hand. Sesshomaru said, "Oh. That is a crystal that drains some of the energy from one person to restore the life of another. It's just in case one of us dies. Now, I know you know where Naraku is. Lead the way, brother." Inuyasha nodded and led Sesshomaru out of the city. As they left, the city sank back beneath the ground. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Let me tell the others so they don't get worried." They walked to Inuyasha's camp. Miroku stood up and glared at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said, "It's alright. He's not going to hurt us." Inuyasha explained the situation. He handed Shippou to Sango. Then, he set Kagome down next to Miroku. Sesshomaru said, "Watch them." Jaken came running out of the forest and said, "Yes, my lord."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru traveled until they got to a huge castle floating over a black lava pit. Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru, "Hold on." Sesshomaru held onto his arm as he vaulted across the pit using Tetsuaiga. They walked to the entrance of the castle. Sesshomaru said, "That bast***. He made it so we couldn't see in there." Then, he held two jewel shards together. They started glowing. The shards gave off just enough light for them to see. They walked through one dark hallway, and then another, then another until Inuyasha said, "Look! A light!" The brothers ran outside only to find that they were back at the entrance. Sesshomaru said, "It's a maze. It's just a giant maze." Inuyasha looked at him and said sarcastically, "No. Really? I thought it was a giant plate of rice balls." Sesshomaru glared at his brother. The two walked back inside and tried again, and again, and again. They couldn't seem to do it. "That's it!" cried Inuyasha. He ran forth back into the castle. Using Tetsuaiga, he smashed through the walls until he came to a stairway. Sesshomaru followed him. Inuyasha looked back triumphantly as he climbed the staircase.  
  
In the next room, a door slammed behind them. Then, two giant insect demons appeared. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glanced at each other, then leapt forward to attack. The black insect, Sesshomaru's target, swatted Sesshomaru back into a wall. The red insect, Inuyasha's target, did the same. But, Tetsuaiga pierced through the insect's hand. It roared in pain as Inuyasha jumped forth and sliced off it's head. But then, two new heads grew. Inuyasha stared at his brother who was trying to fend off the black insect. The red insect swatted at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha dodged it. Then, both insects launched webs at their prey, pinning them back against a wall. Inuyasha reached for Tetsuaiga, but it was too far away. Just as the insects were about to attack, Sesshomaru cut loose using his claws. He rolled forward, grabbed Tetsuaiga, and threw it up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha then cut himself free. They both lunged at their target and sliced them in the stomachs. Their enemies fell to the ground. A door opened up, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru climbed another staircase. This time, they emerged on the top of the castle. "My tests were too weak. If only I could say the same about me." Naraku turned around and faced them. He snapped his fingers. The center of the roof opened up. A giant crystal prism rose up. Inside of the crystallized jail was Kikyo, knocked unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight for Kikyo

Chapter 3: The Fight for Kikyo  
  
Inuyasha gazed into Naraku's eyes. Then he looked up at Kikyo. He stepped back. Sesshomaru started to walk towards Naraku. He stopped and said, "What do you want. I will make a trade for the girl." Naraku smiled and said, "Nothing. The girl will be dead soon, so there is nothing worth the excitement of watching the look on your brother's face when the chamber breaks and her limp body falls to the ground." "You bast***! You vile fiend! How could you do this?" screamed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gazed at Kikyo. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sango smiling at him. She said, "It'll be alright Inuyasha. Kagome and Shippou are both fine, and Kikyo will be too." Inuyasha looked at Naraku and stood up. He shouted, "Naraku! I challenge you to a fight! If I win, you set Kikyo free. If you win, you take my life." Naraku smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and held out his hand. Inuyasha grabbed it. Then, a bright light blinded everyone. When the light faded, neither of the Youkai was there. Instead, there was one, strong Youkai. He was about Inuyasha's height, had long silver hair, was wearing a black robe lined with red, had a tail like Sesshomaru, and had slick, glossy red eyes. Both Sango and Kagome looked at him with love-struck eyes. Miroku looked at him jealously, and Naraku glared at him. Then the evil master shouted, "What trickery is this?! How can it be that the two of you have learned the art of fusion?" Kagome thought, 'You mean that he is both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?' The fusion nodded and held out his hand. Then, e moved it upwards. Tetsusaiga was lifted from the ground and placed in his hand. All the jewel shards started glowing as Naraku leapt to the attack. The fusion dodged his attack. Naraku smiled and snapped his fingers. Behind him, Kikyo's jail shattered. Her body fell into Naraku's arms. He took Kikyo's hand. A bright light started glowing. When that light faded, a new enemy was standing there. He had long, black hair. He was wearing loose black pants and a white, flowing long-sleeved shirt. He had blue eyes, and a smile that put chills on any opponent's back. Kagome stared at the two fusions. The fusion of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said, "Well now. This makes things a bit more complicating. I am Inmaru. And you are?" The evil fusion smiled and said, "I am Narakio. Although Kikyo was weak, she was strong even right before death. There is no way you can defeat me." Inmaru thought, 'All I have to do is find your weakness and you're finished!' Narakio said, "I have no weakness. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. I can read minds." Inmaru stepped back. Then, they both leapt to attack each other. The battle lasted for seven hours. Then, Inmaru fell to the ground. He slowly got back to his feet. He leapt at Narakio with Tetsusaiga. Narakio then fell down. Inmaru held Tetsusaiga above his head ready to attack. But then, the jewel shards started to glow. They put all of their power inside Tetsusaiga, and then shattered. Inmaru stabbed Tetsusaiga into Narakio. His head fell to the ground. Narakio was dead. The two bodies unfused and Naraku and Kikyo both were lying on the ground. Then, Inmaru unfused. Inuyasha ran over and kneeled beside Kikyo. Sesshomaru said, "I'm sorry. With the jewel shards shattered, you can't turn full Youkai." Inuyasha replied, "I wouldn't use the jewel for that. I would use it to restore Kikyo." Sesshomaru gazed at his brother shocked. Inuyasha got up and grabbed the life restoring crystal out of Sesshomaru's robe. Sesshomaru shouted, "No brother! You are too weak! You will die!" Inuyasha looked back and nodded. Then he put the crystal on Kikyo's head. A light shone, and Inuyasha was on the ground dead. Then, Kikyo opened her eyes and sat up. She looked over at Inuyasha's bloody, dead body. 


End file.
